flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
Alda Hertzog
Alda Hertzog is an assassin, terrorist, and affiliate of the Global Blackout conspiracy. Character Biography Pre-Flash Six months before the Global Blackout, Lucas Hellinger introduced Alda Hertzog to Dyson Frost. Before doing so, Hellinger told her that Frost was difficult to work with and that someday she might have to kill him. During their conversation, Hellinger showed that he was familiar with the Raven River experiments. On the morning of the Global Blackout, Mark Benford and Demetri Noh watched Hertzog get into a black SUV with two men, Khalid and Omar, suspected of terrorism by the FBI. Hertzog, Khalid, and Omar realized they were being followed, and tried to evade the FBI in a high-speed chase. During the chase, the global blackout occurred. Flash During the flashforward, Alda experienced being "somewhere else." There was "a storm," and "the horses were scared." She also heard that "Building 7" was where Demetri Noh's body would be found. Post-Flash Alda awakened in the back seat of the crashed SUV, visibly traumatized. Khalid and Omar appeared to be dead. Before she could get her bearings, she was arrested by FBI agent Demetri Noh. He questioned her roughly, believing her responsible for the devastation caused by the global blackout. She was shaken, and told him about her flashforward experience, to the agent's confusion. Agent Mark Benford got him to back down, and the agent took her into custody and brought her to the Los Angeles FBI headquarters. When they arrived, she told Noh that she "didn't do this." He replied that even if she didn't, she was still planning on killing thousands of people. He ordered her to stay still, and be quiet. When later interrogated by the FBI, Hertzog sends them on a false lead to a Customer Choice Restaurant Group diner in Indio, California. She also relates to Benford a fable about a boy and a genie, as well as a metaphor about a black swan. Lawyer Zoey Andata comes to believe that Hertzog may have information about her fiancé Noh's possible impending murder. She agrees to represent Hertzog in return for any information Hertzog has on Noh's possible murder. As part of her case, Andata files a FOIA request on the Mosaic investigation. On March 15, 2010, the day on which Nhadra Udaya claims Noh will be killed, Andata frantically demands that Hertzog give her information on the missing Noh. Hertzog will only give her information if she arranges a court hearing that day for Hertzog. Andata manages to do so. Before entering the courtroom, Hertzog makes eye contact with a window washer. During the hearing, Hertzog has Andata state Hertzog's case that she has appendicitis and needs a CAT scan, but the judge is unsympathetic and dismisses the motion. As they are leaving the courtroom, Hertzog tells Andata that in her flashforward, she heard that Noh's body was found in "Building 7". Hertzog's accomplice then detonates an explosive, blowing out the window, through which Hertzog makes her escape. Hertzog immediately goes on a motorcycle to ambush Dyson Frost while he is meeting with Mark Benford. She says to her self "Not today Mark", then shoots Frost with a sniper rifle, killing him, and then escapes before Benford can go after her. Trivia *Alda Hertzog's FBI case file was attached to the Mosaic Investigation wall in Mark's flashforward. It is later also seen in the top left corner of Nhadra's Mosaic Investigation wall *Alda has appeared in of aired episodes. Unanswered Questions *What sort of terrorist attack was Alda helping get planned? *Was she planning a terrorist attack? *Is Alda somehow involved with the Global Blackout? *What country is Alda really from? *What involvement, if any, does Alda have with D. Gibbons, Jericho, the three-star tattoo men, or Nhadra's group? *Is Alda honest with what she saw in her Flash? If yes, does it have a deeper meaning? Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters